


New Traditions

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Series: 10 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, Ballet, Christmas Fluff, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Good Peter, Idiots in Love, M/M, Men in Unreasonably Expensive Suits, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Peter, The Nutcracker, christmas tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: Ficmas day Three: The NutcrackerPeter treats Stiles to a night out to see a beautiful ballet dressed in equally beautiful suits, too bad he spends most the show staring at Stiles instead.





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> 3/10!!! im super excited for this one, im really really happy with how this turned out, hope you are too!

Christmas has rolled around again and there are traditions to be upheld. Traditions like making gingerbread men or starting each day with a piece of chocolate from an advent calendar. Going to see the Nutcracker is just another one of those traditions, however, it is one that Peter is desperate to uphold even with a lack of family. 

It was something they all did, as a pack, as a family. They would dress up so prettily in reds and golds, children would be told to be on their best behaviour and babies would be forced to wear atrociously Christmassy hairpins. But that is just how it was. Everyone would be smiling and excited for a night out to see a play as old as time. It had been upward of 6 years since he had the opportunity to go with family or loved ones and to say he missed it would be a gross understatement. This year Peter was determined to go, with or without someone, he would uphold this tradition. 

At the time of this revelation, they, meaning Stiles and himself, we’re reading over Lydia’s translation of an old text, weeding out mistakes or mistranslations as she had just started learning the polish dialect and Peter and Stiles were the only ones who could both read and speak the language, Stiles, of course, was far better than Peter, but he knew enough to help their local banshee. Stiles had seemed to be distracted from his task as he was zoned out, it seemed as though he was focused on the trees swaying in the breeze across from Derek’s loft. Paying him no mind, Peter went back to reading. This lasted all of 5 minutes as Stiles grabbed his attention. 

“Peter?” 

“Yes, Stiles?” 

“You can tell me to shut up or whatever if you don’t want to answer, but did you have any Christmas traditions… you know before the fire?” 

Peter drew in a breath as he marked the place in the translation with his thumb. The question itself wasn’t invasive, nor was it out of place for Stiles to ask, considering his high level of curiosity and low level of boundaries. The fact that Stiles had given him an out in the off chance he may not have wanted to bring it up was what he liked about the boy, curious, unashamed, but considerate nevertheless. 

“There were a few traditions we had-” 

“Care to elaborate?”

“Maybe I would if you would hold your tongue for a second.” 

Stiles stuck his tongue out at that but remained silent and waited for Peter to continue what he was saying. 

“The most notable ones were that we would exclusively listen to Christmas music during the holidays, everyone was sick of it in a day or two but if you played anything else you would have been shunned, we also caught our own meat for the Christmas feast, however, that isn’t all too different from what most shifter families would do.” Peter paused as he was thrown back into a world of nostalgia, it was lovely and laced in sadness. But it wasn’t the kind of depressive sadness most are used to, it was more of a faint longing for a place he could never return to… the kind of sadness you smile at. He took a breath and continued. “I’d say my favourite tradition was one Talia and myself started when we were children. During the Christmas season the entire pack, or very close to it, would dress up and go and see The Nutcracker, I find no shame in admitting that It’s the tradition I miss the most.” 

Stiles was attentive to every last word, although he seemed to sit up at the mention of the Nutcracker. Rather than sit in growing silence, Peter extended the same question to Stiles.

“What about you, sweetheart? Any family traditions?” 

Stiles burst into a stream of colourful words, explaining how they used to, when his mum was still around, pick out a theme a week or so in advance, and how they must put the tree up on December first, and about going shopping every year to pick out a special ornament for the tree. A few of the traditions he had kept alive, even if he had to do them by himself, they made him feel closer to his mother. Peter could understand that. 

Their conversation died out and Peter packed up his things and made his leave, a plan formed in his head. 

The next day Peter had rolled around to Stiles house, carrying with him an outfit within a dry-cleaning bag. Deciding to not follow in his nephew’s footsteps, he knocked on Stiles front door. A moment or so later he could hear Stiles show ‘coming!’ and thump down the stairs into the lounge room. The door unlocked and drifted open. 

“Peter!” Stiles sounded surprised to see him, this was also echoed in his features as his eyebrows were raised. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing as of yet, may I come in?” 

Once again seeming surprised, Stiles stuttered over his words. “Sure, yeah come in.” 

The house was cosy and covered in Christmas decorations in a range of colours, everything was a lot more organised and planned than he had originally expected. Despite what his wardrobe might suggest, it would seem as though Stiles has some sense of fashion and design. 

“Would you like anything to drink? I make a mean hot cocoa.” 

“No thank you, Stiles, I do, however, have a proposition for you.” 

“Well, you have my attention, proposition away.” 

“Come and see the Nutcracker with me?” 

Stiles was startled. Once again his eyebrows raised higher than Peter had once thought possible. He seemed speechless and Peter had started to believe that he had read the situation wrong as disappointment and regret started to claw its way into his heart. Just as he was about to say never mind, and to forget it, Stiles broke his silence. 

“I’d love to!” It was now Peters turn to be shocked. “I don’t have anything to wear though, you did say that you have to dress up but the only suit I own is far too big on me.” 

“I had anticipated that and brought a suit with me.” Peter handed the suit over to Stiles, “Try it on and tell me if it doesn’t fit right and I’ll get it tailored for you.” 

“I can’t ask you to do that for me, Peter, you really don’t have to spend your money on me,” Stiles handed him back the suit, “I’ll just borrow a suit from Scott.”

“Nonsense, I don’t mind spending money on you Stiles, I want you to have nice things.” Peter paused and handed the suit back once more. “I want you to look nice and anything Scott has would be too big on you anyway, just try the suit on, I guessed your measurements so message me if it doesn’t fit right- oh and the ballet is on Wednesday at 8 pm, it’s out of town so I will pick you up an hour beforehand.”

Stiles babbles incoherently as Peter makes his leave and he is left in the lounge with a suit and a date. Could he even call it a date? With the suit in hand, Stiles made his way up the stairs and to his room. He laid the dry cleaning bag on his bed and stared at it intently as if it was going to start talking. It didn’t. It just laid where it was placed. 

“Fuck it I guess.” 

Stiles unzipped the bag and pulled the suit out of the bag. He didn’t gasp or anything, but he was taken back. The suit was beautiful, it was red wine velvet with black silk trimmings and matching black pants. He’s somewhat glad that Peter insisted on him taking the outfit as this was the nicest thing he had ever laid eyes on. It took him a moment or so to work out the buttons on the suit jacket but after that, it was smooth sailing. Lydia had been trying to get him to dress better, something about how it would make his first impressions better and maybe relieve him of his life of singleness, but she had never quite succeeded, however, it took about four or so sentences for Peter to worm him into a very high class and presumably expensive suit. He would never admit to anyone that Lydia was totally right, he looks stunning in a fitted suit. Peter had guessed right because the suit fitted like a second skin… although he was a little unsure considering he had never really worn a good suit before. Deciding to get a second opinion he took a photo of himself in the suit and sent it to Lydia asking if the suit fits right. 

His phone had an incoming call moments later. It was Lydia of course. Stiles answered the phone only to hear yelling from the other side. 

“Who the fuck gave you that suit Stiles, and where the hell do you think you’re going in a $1000 plus suit?” Lydia said with a voice that demanded answering. 

“Well…” 

“Answers Stiles, I want answers.” She paused to take a breath. “I have been bending over backward to try to get you to dress better but here you are looking like the red king in a stunning suit! I demand to know who worked this miracle.” 

“Okay, but you can’t react until I’m finished.”

“Fine.” 

“It was Peter; he’s taking me to see the Nutcracker.” 

“…”

“Lydia?”

“How did I not see this coming.” 

“It was kind of sprung on me too so…”

“Well, at any rate, the suit is a perfect fit, although, if I were to modify anything it would be the length of the pants, they’re a tiny bit too long for your legs… I suppose Peter thought you were taller.” 

“Hey, you callin’ me short?” 

“No, I’m saying people exaggerate your height.” 

“rude.” 

There was a pause in their conversation as Stiles took in his appearance. Lydia was right, the pants were just that little bit too long. 

“Lydia, are you okay with this?”

“With what?” 

“Me going out with Peter?” Stiles gathered his thoughts as to put it lightly, “I know you both have a history.” 

“Will I still think that Peter is a morally-grey asshole with a god complex a mile wide, I have nothing against you becoming friends, or something more, with him.” 

“Thank you.” 

“It’s not something you have to thank me for Stiles, I want you to be happy… even if It is with Peter.” Lydia paused, “Although, if he does hurt you I’ll put him so far into the ground he can’t even begin to imagine how he would worm his way out.” 

They talked for a little while longer, before Stiles eventually had to go as he had to get dinner sorted and text Peter about the suit. 

He had decided on spaghetti for dinner, and while the pasta was cooking away he messaged Peter. 

To: Creeper-wolf 

Hey Peter, you said to tell you if the suit doesn’t fit and Lydia said that the pants for the suit are just a bit too long on me. 

From: Creeper-wolf

Okay, sweetheart, I’ll drop by tomorrow morning to pick It up. It’ll be back to you by the afternoon. 

To: Creeper-wolf  
Coolio- see you then. 

The following morning Peter had kept his word and was knocking on the front door at 10 am. Stiles had been baking that morning so upon exchange of the suit, Stiles had also handed Peter a small parcel of gingerbread cookies, some shaped like stars and others like men. It wasn’t until 5 pm that Peter called around again with the suit in hand. It had been tailored to fit him, and it did, perfectly. The suit had stayed hung up in his closet until Tuesday night. Stiles had pulled it out and hung it on the doorknob. He was so very excited. He spent the night and the following day buzzing with energy. 

Wednesday evening rolled around and Stiles was frantic. It was 6:30 pm and Peter was going to pick him up in half an hour. He was ready of course, dressed up in the suit, hair styled away from his face, and a pair of dress shoes that Lydia had lent him. But he was nervous. He wanted Peter to be happy, this was his family tradition after all. Lydia had assured him that Peter liked him when he was himself, why else would Peter invite him to go with him. She was right like always, and logically Stiles knew this, but it didn’t stop his heart from fluttering and dancing within his chest one minute and then plummeting to the depths of his stomach the next. 

There was a knock at the door. It was 7 pm and Stiles was certain it was Peter. With a breath, Stiles made his way to the door. Peter was there, dressed to the tens in a black velvet with wine red silk trim. The antithesis to his own outfit. They looked quite the match. 

“You look stunning, Stiles, I knew the colours would work well with your pale complexion.” 

“Thank you, you don’t look too bad yourself.” Peter smiled gently at Stiles comment, before offering him his elbow. 

“Are you ready to go?” 

“I think so,” Stiles linked his arm with Peters and let the older man lead him to the car. It was a sleek black two-door car. He could put a name to it as he wasn’t well versed in cars, all he knew was that it was probably very pricey as was most things Peter owned. The car was just as nice on the inside as the outside. 

The drive into the city didn’t take too long, and soon vibrant colours and neon signs bounced off the window. It was mesmerising, and given that he wasn’t driving, he could stare aimlessly out the window and watch the reflection of the car in the shop windows. Peter had told him that the theatre they were going to wasn’t too big, it probably sat only a few thousand people, which seems like a lot but wasn’t really apparently. Soon enough they were outside the theatre. There were quite a few people lined put outside. Once they parked, Peter reached over Stiles and opened the glove box and pulled out two tickets, handing one to Stiles and then exiting the car. Stiles went to open the door, only for Peter to already be there to open it for him. 

Once again Peter offered him his elbow, which he took graciously, and was then led into the venue. They passed by the line of people because of course, they did. Once they had found their sets, Peter left to get drinks. A few moments later he returned with two glasses of red wine. 

“Don’t tell your dad.” 

“Pft, I won’t, I don’t want you to get the shovel talk nor do I want to be grounded because that’s what would happen.”

The ballet started and Stiles was entranced immediately, so much so that he missed all the times Peter was entranced with him rather than the ballet. Too soon did the show come to an end, during the intermission, Peter got them more drinks and gingerbread man for Stiles. Once they had left the city a comfortable silence fell upon them. It was soft and quiet and lovely. Peter was the one to break the silence. 

“Did you enjoy the ballet?” 

“It was the best, and only one, I’ve ever seen.” Stiles smiled wide, “I wish I could be as graceful as they were, it was as though they drifted across the stage.” 

“Sadly, I don’t think gracefulness is in your future anytime soon.”

“Hey! Rude.” The fake harsh comment left Stiles and Peter smiling wider than they had been. 

The car pulled up in Stiles driveway in no time, Stiles wished the drive could have lasted forever, but all good things must come to an end. Stiles waited in the car until Peter walked around and opened the door for him. Peter lead him to the front door. 

“We’ll have to do this again sometime.”

“I couldn’t agree more sweetheart.” Peter smiled. “It’ll the start to a new tradition.”

Peter kissed him on the forehead and left with a wave. Stiles heart soared high and continued to fly into the next day when he woke to a text.

From: Peter <3 

Would you like to get coffee with me?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that don't be a stranger and leave a kudos and a comment on your way out!
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
